


Mimes Are the Devil

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Asian Character, Canon - Anime, Character of Color, Crack, Drabble, M/M, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt provided by <a href="http://scheherezhad.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://scheherezhad.dreamwidth.org/"><b>scheherezhad</b></a>-'sex-crazed mimes,' which led to crack!drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mimes Are the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://scheherezhad.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**scheherezhad**](http://scheherezhad.dreamwidth.org/) because sex-crazed mimes? @_@

Yusuke's fought a lot of demons—

"Yusuke," Kurama softly says, closing a hand around Yusuke's finger, aimed to fire his spirit gun, "they're quite harmless."

"'Harmless'?" Yusuke jerks out of Kurama's grip and punches the mime that appears beside him. "They're humping my leg!"

—the biggest, the nastiest, the smelliest and every single one of them easily beaten.

"They're not actually touching you." Kurama smoothly steps past a mime lewdly making the motions of someone masturbating. "Shall I protect your virtue?"

No demon will ever compare to sex-crazed mimes.

Or the glare Yusuke shoots Kurama every time he decides to tell the story.


End file.
